Meet and Greet
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Hinata meets up with her girlfriend's parents… [Slight AU; Shoujo-ai/Yuri; Naruko x Hinata]


**Meet and Greet**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Family, Humor, Romance, Friendship**

 **Summary: Hinata meets up with her girlfriend's parents… [Slight AU; Shoujo-ai/Yuri; Naruko x Hinata]**

 **A/N: This is my second Naruto fiction. It's a girl x girl story, so turn back if you don't like the genre. Also, it's a slight AU… Please note that it's a female Naruto x Hinata with mention of female Sasuke x Sakura.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned the anime, but unfortunately, it's only possible in my dream… too bad…**

 **[-x-x-x-]**

"Are you really sure about it, Naruko-chan…" the shy dark-blue-haired girl as her girlfriend was dragging her around town. "I-I mean don't you think it's a little rushed? It's only been two weeks since we were together… so…"

"It will be all right, Hinata." The blonde-haired taller girl smiled back, not letting go of the petite girl's wrist. "I am sure of it! Don't you believe in me?"

The girl with waist-length blue hair known as Hinata couldn't help a blush to form on the pale skin of her chubby face. She just nodded as she knew how courageous and fearless her lover could be.

"That's the spirit da teba yo!" the girl who had long blonde hair attached in a pair of twin-tails gave a thumb-up as to emphasis her words.

Hinata finally relaxed at these words and smiled before standing straight once again and walked in a faster pace so she was at the same walking speed as her girlfriend.

Class just ended one hour earlier and the two lovebirds decided to have a little date at Naruko's favorite ramen restaurant. They were both chuunin and worked as teachers at Konoha no Sato's Ninja academy.

While Hinata decided to be a teacher because of her lack of confidence in dangerous missions and her poor Ninjutsu and Genjutsu skills, Naruko on the other hand opted for that job because she found it funny to teach people that are younger than her. She liked to watch her student go stronger by listening to the advices she gave them.

They eventually had to work together few times and the shy girl slowly but surely developed a crush toward the taller one. To the biggest surprise though, Naruko was the first one to confess.

They started being a couple and acted like one; they ate lunch together, held hands in public, kissed behind the scene and went on several dates. They were now at the level of meeting each other's parents… That was why Hinata was so tense at that moment.

"There we are!" Naruko happily said as the two of them stopped in front of a medium-size house. They were living at a residential area where every house looked alike. Just the address was different.

The energetic girl knocked on the door twice and a red-haired woman soon opened the door. "Hi! You're earlier than I thought." The woman who was apparently Naruko's mother moved to the side so the two younger girls could step inside.

"We finished work earlier today." The blonde-haired girl smiled as she took off her shoes.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Hinata shyly greeted before removing her shoes as well.

The three of them walked in. While Naruko and their guest went straight toward the living room where a blonde-haired man, who was apparently the father, sitting on the couch while reading something while the red-head better known as Kushina walked toward the kitchen to pick some beverages.

"Unn… G-good morning…" Hinata shyly greeted while still hiding behind her girlfriend. She should not be this shy normally, but the thought of meeting up with the people who raised her lover was enough to make her nervous.

"Ah… Welcome!" the man placed the newspaper he was reading on the small table and stood from his seat. "Please make yourself at home." He walked closer to the young couple. "You must be the friend Naruko talks about every time… If I remember well, your name is Hinata, right? Hyuga Hinata?"

The shy girl nodded and stepped out of her hiding spot. "I-it's nice to meet you, Mr Namikaze…"

The man smiled and walked back before sitting back on the couch. The two girls followed and sat on another couch that was at the opposite of the father's seat, the small table at the center. The mother soon arrived as well, placed a plate full of snacks and juices and sat beside her husband.

"So…" Minato started, trying to initiate a conversation.

"That's right…" Naruko decided to go all direct with it. "Mom, Dad… I have something important to tell you." She gathered all her parent's attention while Hinata started fidgeting in her seat. "The truth is that Hinata and I are going out."

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minute before Kushina broke in laugher. "What? That only?"

"Only…?" Both Naruko and Hinata watched the former's parent laugh it off as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well," The father regained his composure. "The way you talk about her is different from the way you talk about your other friends like Sakura-san or Sakuko-san, so we figured out there was a special bound between Hinata-san and you."

"Right!" the mother added. "And the way Hinata-chan fidgeted so shyly and looked all tensed-up meant only one thing; and it was obvious."

The two young girls looked at each others and couldn't help but to smile. Naruko then turned to her parent, the smile still glued on her face. "T-then… does that mean you are OK with your daughter dating another girl?"

"Of course!" Kushina replied. "We already accepted you for whoever you are!" she smiled. "Plus, we already knew that you were into girls. That might explain why you were always acting all idiot around Sakura-chan and Sasuko-chan."

"Well, talking about these two…" Naruko scratched the back of her neck. "They are already a couple since we were still Genin. I only realized it after we passed the exam and gave them my benediction."

"That's so like you!" Kushina gave another thumb-up.

After that, the talked some more about life matters, projects for the future and such while eating the snack that Mrs Uzumaki prepared.

One hour later, the two young girls excused themselves as they had to meet up with some friends. They waved goodbye at the happily married couple.

Naruko and Hinata walked the calm roads. The sun was about to settle in less than 15 minutes. Most people were on their way home while some others were already having diner.

The energetic girl leaned closer to her girlfriend and held her hand. The shorter girl couldn't help both a smile and a blush to form on her face.

"See, Hinata…" Naruko started. "I told you it will be fine."

The shy girl nodded. "Yes! Thank you for staying by my side!"

"Anytime!"

They soon arrived at the park where a girl with shoulder-length pink hair was linking arm with a grumpy hips-length raven hair. They were happily eating some pot of ice cream.

"Hi; Sakura-chan, Sasuko!" Naruko shouted as she ran in their direction, not letting go of her own girlfriend's hand. Hinata didn't mind it though as she just smiled at her lover's antic.

"Hello; Sakura-san, Sasuko-san!" Hinata greeted with a slight polite bow.

"Good evening, you two!" Sakura smiled.

"Mpff…" Sasuko however puffed her cheeks. "I though we would get alone time… Why are these two here?"

The blonde energetic girl broke into laugher. "You're as spoiled Tsundere as ever, Sasuko!"

"Shut up, you moron!"

"What did you say? You gay Tsundere!"

They started insulting each others like two kids would when angry. Well, these two acting like kids was frequent to the point it became normal for their circle of friend.

Meanwhile, Sakura couldn't help but to giggle at her girlfriend and her childhood friend's antics. Hinata soon followed her and they just watched these two going at it.

"Twin-tailed idiot!"

"Crybaby!"

"Blockhead!"

"Dense idiot!"

The pink-haired girl finally decided to step in and stop these two. "Come on, girls! You know more than well that it's useless. Do not forget that we received an important mission from the Hokage in person. We have to clean her office before the first daylight shine."

"That's right!" realization fell upon the two childish girls who were busy insulting each other seconds ago. "Let's go in that case!"

 **[The end]**

 **A/N: There we are!**

 **Naruko: Thank you for reading! Feel free to drop a review if you have any opinion regarding this.**

 **Hinata: P-please note that author-san still has difficulties with writing especially in English, so any critic would be more than welcome.**

 **With that, I hope to see you again!**


End file.
